He Didn't Know
by FamousNoOne
Summary: Hermione and Ron are going through some tough times; the story of their grief during Sunday dinner at the Burrow.


**A/N: Hey, guys! It's been a while! This thought came to me while I was thinking of some things I'd been through a while back. Anyway, enjoy!**

Ron and Hermione had been acting weird all night. Usually, Ginny wouldn't have thought twice about it, since she was used to seeing them fight. But this was different. They weren't having their usual screaming match, where Hermione usually won. No, tonight, after the traditional Sunday dinner at the Burrow, Hermione and Ron were still giving each other the silent treatment. Well, more Ron than Hermione; the bushy-haired woman would give Ginny's temperamental brother pleading glances and he would just look away, leaving Hermione looking like she would cry.

Ginny was confused; Ron never got mad at Hermione. Usually Hermione would get angry with him, leading to Ron losing his temper, but it was usually Ron's fault anyway. The way the couple was acting made Ginny think something serious was happening.

Finally, Hermione got Ron alone in the kitchen, leaving the rest of the family in the living room. Ginny was enjoying the time with her family, sitting in her husband Harry's lap, when suddenly there was a loud bang. Everyone stared at each other when they heard Ron's voice.

"Stop acting like it's your fault, Hermione! We both know I did this!" Harry gave Ginny a questioning look, to which she shrugged. Ron never admitted when he was wrong.

"You couldn't have known, Ron! Neither of us knew! Please, let's just go enjoy being together with our family." That last sentence was full of pleading.

"I just can't do this, Hermione. I can't go in there and act like I'm not some sort of monster."

"Ron! Ron, please don't go!" There was a pop, signaling a Disapparation. Then, Hermione appeared in the doorway, red-faced with tears streaming down her face. Ginny jumped up and rushed over to her friend.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ginny asked, leading her crying friend over to the couch.

"It wasn't his fault," she answered. "He couldn't have known." Ginny just stared, waiting for her best friend to finish.

Then, in front of Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Angelina, George, Harry, Molly, Arthur, and Ginny, the girl told her story.

xXx

"Ron, come back to bed!" I yelled. It was one-thirty in the morning, and we were due at the Burrow early, due to the fact that I was supposed to help Molly cook dinner for our Sunday dinner. Suddenly, Ron burst into the room, took a running leap, and landed right on top of me.

"Oomph!" I cried, trying to laugh at his crazy antics, but a stabbing pain went through my stomach.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hermione! I didn't mean to hurt you!" he apologized. I tried to smile, but it turned into a grimace. I shook my head.

"I'm fine, Ron. Let's just go to sleep, okay?" He nodded, pulling the covers up over us and pulling me in close. I fell asleep quite comfortably, despite the fact that my stomach was killing me.

When we woke up, the sheets felt incredibly wet. "Ron, wake up," I said, nudging him.

"Mm, what's wrong?" he asked, nuzzling closer. I kissed his forehead.

"Did you spill something in the bed?" I asked, thinking maybe he had gotten a glass of water in the middle of the night.

"No, why?" he questioned, pulling away.

"Get up so I can see what this is," I answered, standing. His eyes widened.

"Oh, my god, Hermione! Are you okay?" he exclaimed, jumping out of bed. Then I saw the blood on his pajama bottoms.

"Ron! You're bleeding!" I screamed. He pointed at me.

"No, you are! Oh, my god, what do we do?" I ripped the blankets from the bed and, sure enough, my side of the mattress was soaked with blood. I tried to remain calm.

"Come on, we're going to St. Mungo's."

"And when we got there, they told us I'd had a miscarriage! But we didn't even know I was pregnant! And then Ron asked what could have caused it, and the Healer said something about damage to the baby and Ron immediately jumped to the conclusion that it was his fault for jumping on the bed and landing on me and I've spent all day telling him that it isn't his fault because he didn't know so it isn't anyone's fault but he just won't listen to me!" Hermione finished, sobbing into Ginny's shoulder. The entire family decided that it was time for bed.

Later that night, Ginny woke up much too soon than she would have liked, but her throat was dry and she needed a drink. She made her way down the stairs but stopped when she heard Ron's voice.

"I'm sorry, love. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay, Ron. You were scared. I was, too. We both feel guilty, but it's not our fault. We didn't know. We couldn't have known, you heard the Healer."

"I just don't know how to forgive myself."

"It will take time, Ron. But we'll move on and love our next child that much more."

"You still want kids?"

"Of course I do. I love you."

"I love you, too, Hermione."

Ginny decided that she'd just transfigure herself a glass of water. She left the mourning couple and turned back up the stairs.


End file.
